Bullies Beware Of Big Brothers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Katie gets bullied, her Autobot brothers step in to protect her. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, and Steelcode asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Bullies Beware Of Big Brothers**

Tracks drove through town, going to pick up little Katie from school. Rachel had already been picked up by Bumblebee and was at the _ARK_ waiting for Tracks to return with her sister. Humming along to a song on the radio, the mech drove down the road to the school and glanced around, but didn't see the little girl. Curious as she was usually always waiting for one of them at the end of the day, he waited a moment, but then heard a sound that made him stop cold.

It was the sound of a child crying and it sounded like Katie too. Worried, he turned on his holoform and headed for the nearby bushes where the crying had originated, his eyes widening in shock at seeing Katie curled up behind the bushes and crying. He also noticed she was clutching her left wrist and she had bruises and scrapes on her arms and face. "Katie!" He yelled as he rushed to her and kneeled down. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked as he looked at her wounds.

Hearing his voice, the little seven–year-old looked up at him, sniffling. "Tracks," she said softly.

"Katie, what happened? Who hurt you?" Tracks repeated, trying to keep his growing panic down.

"Three teenage boys did it. They broke my wrist," she said as she showed her swollen purple wrist to him and tears fell from her eyes. Tracks immediately took off his holoform bandana and wrapped it around her injured wrist and then took off his holoform jacket, wrapping it around her and picking her up, not caring if the bandana and jacket got dirty. His little sister was injured and she needed help.

"We gotta get you back to base, sweetspark. You need medical attention ASAP," he said as he put the little girl inside his car form and held her in his holoform lap as his real form sped towards the _ARK_.

Katie sniffled as she hugged him, wincing as her wrist hurt. "Tracks," she whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here, sweetspark," he said soothingly. "We're almost there."

Five minutes later, they arrived and wasting no time, Tracks sought out First Aid, as he was the only medic on base at the moment. "First Aid!" He called out.

"In the rec room!" First Aid called out in response.

Tracks' holoform and his real form entered with little Katie still in his holoform arms and whimpering in pain. The Protectobots, along with Inferno and Red Alert, were in the rec room and were shocked when she saw their little sister hurt. "What happened?" Hot Spot asked, dreading the answer.

Katie sniffled. "Three teenage boys came up to me and began bullying me," she said. "When I tried to get away, they came after me and grabbed me, holding my arm and breaking my wrist along with punching me and pushing me to the ground."

Hearing that their little sister had been bullied and teenage boys were the ones to hurt her, they went into what could be called protective parent mode times 50. The five Protectobots were so on edge that they nearly toppled over with how on edge they were. "I've got half a mind have Optimus pull Katie and Rachel out of that school!" First Aid said firmly. "If bullies are bothering them, then the girls aren't safe there."

"Why didn't Rachel mention anything when Bumblebee picked her up?" Blades asked.

"Rachel had a dentist appointment today, so Bumblebee picked her up before the last hour of school," Hot Spot reminded them. "She wouldn't have seen anything then."

"But are the bullies bothering her too?" Groove asked.

Inferno shook his head. "Rewind snuck into Rachel's backpack and found out that the bullies leave her alone because her uncle threatened to have several of their school activities taken away if they bothered her, but that was before Katie became part of their family," he said.

"And they don't realize Katie is Rachel's sister," Streetwise said.

Red Alert's horns began sparkling angrily and he looked just as angry while Inferno and Tracks looked furious and ready to go hunting for the bullies. Seeing their faces, little Katie began to get scared and whimpered fearfully.

Hearing their little sister whimpering fearfully, the eight mechs realized that they were scaring their little sister with their actions and took a moment to calm down. Blades began rubbing Katie's back. "It's okay, Katie. We're not upset at you," he said softly to calm her down.

"Of course not," Tracks said, rubbing the little girl's head gently. "First Aid? Red?"

The two Autobots instantly came forward after Red Alert's horns stopped sparking and they got Katie to the medbay to treat her injuries. "Oh, sweetspark," Red Alert cooed gently as he treated the bruises and scrapes, being very gentle as some of them were really hurting her.

First Aid very gently took hold of her wrist and began gently moving to to find the extent of the damage. Katie whimpered as he did so, making him realize that the break was more serious than he had originally thought and a scan proved his worst fear. The wrist bones were broken in many places and would take a while to heal. "I need to get her wrist in a cast," he said. "The wrist bones are badly broken and in many places."

Hearing that she'd need a cast just made Katie sadder and she began crying a little. Inferno stepped forward and gently took her right hand in his. "Oh, sweetie, it'll be okay," he said. "The cast will keep your wrist still and give those bones a chance to heal."

"Will it hurt?" She asked softly.

Inferno shook his head. "It won't hurt," he promised. "In fact, the cast will help your wrist stop hurting."

"We'll have to give her some children's pain medicine for it too," First Aid said as he got the supplies out. "Okay, Katie. Can you be a brave girl for me and keep still while I get your wrist in a cast?"

He asked this gently and she looked frightened, but nodded. "I'll…I'll try," she promised.

"Good girl," he said soothingly.

Inferno gently squeezed the little girl's right hand, getting her attention. "We're right here, sweetie," he said before smiling. "Rachel got that new princess movie the other day and she's been eager to watch it. Maybe we can ask her if we can borrow it tonight."

Katie remembered that and she was looking forward to watching the new movie. After a bit, her wrist was in a cast and in a sling. "There you go, sweetspark," First Aid said soothingly. "All wrapped up and better."

"You'll be good as new in no time," Red Alert said, gently holding her.

Little Katie whimpered sadly as Red Alert gently gave her to Hot Spot, who sat down on the couch, holding her close. "Sshhhh…it's alright, baby sis, we'll look after and take care of you. You'll be alright," the leader of the Protectobots cooed to her, letting her snuggle close to him. After a bit, she was finally calmer and she looked up at Hot Spot, who smiled and lifted her up over his head, making sure he had a good hold on her. "Here comes the airplane," he said.

Airplane was one of her favorite games and Katie giggled as Hot Spot played airplane with her, her giggles making the others smile and later on, everyone signed her cast, including Rachel. "I don't like that those bullies are going after her," the blonde-haired girl said to Optimus later on.

"I don't either," he said.

"Don't worry," Tracks said. "We'll keep an eye on Katie and if those bullies come back, they'll face her big brothers."

A few days later, Katie was walking to the library when she saw the three bullies again and they smirked cruelly. "Get her, boys," said the leader, ready to hurt Katie some more.

But before they could even start to run to catch up to the young girl, who also looked ready to run, eight vehicles showed up and eight men stepped out, looking quite angry. "So you three are the ones that hurt our little sister," Hot Spot said.

"Who are you?" One of the bullies asked.

"We're Katie's big brothers," Inferno said, his voice cold. "And we don't take kindly to those who hurt her."

With that, he cracked his knuckles and Blades, Hot Spot, and Tracks followed his lead while Groove, Streetwise, and Red Alert stood around them to block the bullies' escape routes and First Aid lifted Katie up into his arms, holding her protectively as he too helped to block the bullies' escape routes.

The bullies didn't look so brave with eight Autobot holoforms glaring at them before Hot Spot leaned in. "Come near Katie again, and you'll see what we do to those that hurt her," he hissed. "Now, leave."

The bullies decided to hightail it and ran for their lives, making the Autobots smirk and Katie giggled, hugging First Aid's neck. "Bullies beware of big brothers," she said.

"You got that right," Inferno said with a chuckle as they headed back for the library and picked out some books for Katie and Rachel before heading back to base, having no worries for the time being.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
